This invention relates to a supporting base for a rack and more particularly to a base member which has a smooth planar supporting surface with no jagged or free edges.
Supporting racks heretofore utilized have been generally constructed of tubular members which are welded together in end to end fashion to define a square or rectangular frame. Normally, corner posts extend upwardly from the base member and are provided with targets so that the racks can be stacked one on top of the other. Sometimes expanded metal is used as a supporting surface for the rack and this expanded metal is cut to a size corresponding to the size of the frame and secured to the tubular members as by welding. When such is secured to the top of the frame, it presented jagged edges that are a hazard to personnel as well as to the articles carried on the rack. Attempts to overcome this problem have incorporated the idea of folding the expanded wire over and back under the tubular members. While such eliminated the free edges on top of the rack, the free edges are still exposed on the bottom side thereof. Furthermore, such requires additional metal so as to be folded around the tubular members. Another problem in using tubular members is that when braces were utilized therewith, large welds are required at the joints of the tubular members or where a brace abuts against the frame so as to achieve the desired strength thereof.